rescue911fandomcom-20200213-history
Airplane Baby Delivery
Location: Washington, D.C. Date: November 23, 1994 Story On November 23rd, 1994, Theresa DeBara, her husband, Sandy, and their 3-year-old daughter, Amanda, boarded TWA Flight 265 going from New York to Orlando for one more vacation before their second child was born. She was nearing the end of the sixth month of her pregnancy and experiencing slight pains in her abdomen. 15-20 minutes into the flight Theresa's pain was progressively becoming more intense and frequent. It got the attention of flight service manager Meg Sommerville. Meg asked her, "Are you pregnant?" and she said she was six months so. The crew made an announcement that a passenger was having pains and that they needed help. Dr. Stephen Rachlin, an intern doctor from Long Island, was on the flight. James and Gin Mintally were sitting a few rows behind the DeBaras. Gin told the flight attendant that she and James were both paramedics and asked if they needed any help. The flight attendant said that they were okay because they had a physician helping them. Dr. Rachlin said that Theresa didn't look bad, but he had no training in obstetrics. Captain Jerry McFerrin heard from Meg that Theresa was bleeding. He then knew that the flight would have to divert and land at Washington Dulles Airport because they were passing by it. Sandy was totally devastated about what Theresa was experiencing. He couldn't deny the fact that the baby was coming, but when it came out the umbilical cord was wrapped around its neck and it was blue. It was obvious to the passengers that there was something wrong. Flight attendant Connie Duquette had helped with the delivery and she saw that Dr. Rachlin was slapping the baby to get it to breathe. Captain McFerrin said it was 10 seconds to touchdown and the crew and Dr. Rachlin tried to get the baby to breathe. James told a flight attendant that he and Gin were trained in emergency childbirth and pediatric resuscitation. When Dr. Rachlin looked up at Gin she thought that the baby wasn't going to make it. Gin asked if they could suction the fluid out of the baby's nose and mouth and one of the flight attendants brought a juice box with a straw. Gin gave all her might to suction the fluid out. David did CPR on the baby hoping that it would get it to breathe. After Gin did so too, the baby's heart rate had not increased and she decided to initiate cardiac compressions as well. Connie crawled down the aisle and saw a man with a brand new pair of lace up shoes. She used the laces to tie the umbillical cord. Sandy was convinced that the baby wasn't going to make it. After the umbillical cord was cut the baby let out a whimper and finally started breathing to the delight of the passengers, crew, and the DeBarras. Sandy said it was like going from a mood of despair to a rejoicing success. Connie picked up the public address system and told the cabin that the baby was a boy and everyone cheered and clapped. Tears of joy were coming from some people and Dr. Rachlin thought it was a miracle after he got a hug from Sandy while holding Amanda in his arms. Theresa remembers people clapping as they exited the plane. She thought it wasn't like winning anything. Theresa and baby Matthew were taken to Reston Hospital in Washington D.C.. Category:1994 Category:Childbirth Category:Washington, D.C.